The Parish - 5/5: Bridge
The Bridge is the fifth and final chapter of the final campaign, The Parish. After the Survivors escaped from the ruins of New Orleans, they learn that the U.S. army is abandoning the mainland and trying to hold out at sea on large cruise ships. The Survivors take this chance, and make a run for it.http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6211469/ Strategy Versus The Survivors * You need to keep moving as much as possible. * It's good to stop for a few seconds every now and then to clear the path ahead, but tell your teammates when you do this, and then quickly resume movement. * When the Tank comes, you can climb on the scaffolding on the left and right sides of the bridge to avoid being hit by cars. Of course, if the Tank climbs on the scaffolds with you, you still need to get off, or you will be smashed. (Possibly even off the bridge!) Jeep Method * After you've crossed the CEDA tents, look for the jeep with the mounted mini-gun. * Have one person mount the gun, one behind him, and two below the jeep. * The person behind the gunman should look out for Spitters, because they could damage all survivors in one pool. * When the tank comes, one person should be the bait and the rest concentrating fire on the tank. * Once the area is cleared, make a dash for the helicopter and escape. Bus Method * Before reaching the helicopter, you will see a bus located at the downside. * At least two Survivors have a melee weapon or a shotgun; it kills Common Infected very quickly. * Two people should be in the front and back, and the rest in the middle. *Everyone should stay above the bus and kill any infected in sight. *Keep a lookout for Smokers, because they can drag you off the bus. * Separate in groups of two to take down the Tank. * One should throw a pipe or a bile bomb to distract the Infected while running to the rescue vehicle. Pump & Run * Have everyone grab an adrenaline shot, a shotgun of some sort, a pipe bomb, and a melee weapon. * Stick together like glue, and always have at least 1 person by your side to make help arrive faster. * If you haven't found any replacements, use your shot when you get to the Tank. Run past him and over the gas tanker. When the vehicle horde spawns, throw your pipe to make getting to the vehicle easier. * If done perfectly, everyone who doesn't already have it should get Bridge over trebled slaughter. The Infected Keep in mind that during this level, you should be moving just as much as the Survivors. There are various holes in the bridge and the sides are usually not protected by gates, so carrying survivors off the edge will cause them to hang or fall to their death. Do note that even while you are spawning, should you fall, you will die and have to respawn. Press the use key the instant you start falling to spawn along side the closest survivor to prevent such mishaps that could cost you and your team. Hunters: Try to pounce the last survivor during moments of confusion (Tanks, Boomer Bile, etc.), as most survivors will keep moving before they realize their teammate is dead. Remember that when you can claw weak survivors who usually trail the pack till incapacitated, hide and then pounce the rescuer to add more damage to their team. Jockeys: You can do wonders on this stage, especially if the survivors are scattered. If you can successfully ride one, you can take them way backwards and/or cause them to hang on the side of the bridge. Be aware that this will most likely end in your demise, so have a buddy close at hand to take care of any rescuer, or your sacrifice will be in vain. Chargers: When the opportunity arises, try to charge a survivor off the bridge from the sides or one of the many holes in the middle of the bridges. Smokers: Try to grab the one that is behind. This can slow the whole Survivor team down. They will either run back to save him, buying your team more time, or run ahead, leaving him to die. Also remember that the many holes in the bridge can instantly incapacitate or kill a survivor, so try to drag stragglers off whenever possible. Your tongue will break and you can hide. As with Jockeys, have a buddy close to grab any wannabe heroes. Boomers: Try to vomit on Survivors when possible. This will summon a horde that can slow down Survivors, especially those that are in the front and away from the other Survivors. This will leave one person fighting off the horde. Remember that when you explode, you can push players back. Take care when near captured survivors or tanks, but attempt to explode near survivors who are close to holes or the sides of the bridge. Spitters: You might not do so well this level as the survivors are constantly moving, your spit is stationary once fired and there are usually multiple paths through the bridge. There are also no "good" hiding spots to take cover in. Attempt to do as much damage to the Survivors as you can, trying to get in places where they HAVE to go, such as the ladder on the fuel truck after the Tank. Also, since most players won't cross goo even here, try to spit to split up the survivors so your team can pick them off, or put the survivors in immediate (and deadly) danger. Tanks: If the enemy team is not climbing on the scaffolds, you can easily bash them with cars. It's a great way to slow down survivors and then rush up to them. Do realize that even though you are a feared team member of the infected, the large number of cars and the distance you will spawn from the survivors will mean more time to get to them. It is usually faster to punch cars out of the way then bother jumping and hopping over them. Keep an eye on your frustration meter. Be aware that there are several propane tanks on the bridge, and if survivors time it right, they can stumble you off into the water. Achievements Start out at the safe house and grab a automatic weapon, a melee weapon, a pipe bomb, and adrenaline, and a First Aid Kit. Change the difficulty to Expert and kill all the bots except 1, he/she will be the distraction (or you can bring a friend or two, it doesn't matter) Then change the difficulty to Easy. Call the pilots to lower the bridge. As soon as it is lowered, rush to the left and stay there. As soon as you encounter the Horde, use your adrenaline. About 50-60% of your way to the chopper, there should be a truck with its back open, and adrenaline usually spawns there. Take it. Now continue your path to the left and ignore the tank that comes, just run straight to the Gas Truck that has the ladder on it. After that keep to the left! There are many holes you fall through that can ruin you 3 minute run. Throw your pipe bomb after you are off of that part of the bridge, Then Make a run for the Chopper! Notes *The same fighter jets that are seen in the trailer and the cemetery are seen flying back from the city, to refuel and rearm, or simply to give up on their current attempt to control the Infection. However, in Zombie Survival guide, it shows what appears to be the bridge being bombed, and Rochelle talking on a hand-held radio to tell the military to stop the bombing, so the planes were originally there to bomb the bridge. Though they manage to bomb the bridge at the end of the campaign, so it's likely they were just on standby until the Survivor's finished crossing. *The helicopter called to rescue the survivors is mentioned to be ready for transporting carriers, likely to avoid such a scenario as with the last two helicopter pilots. The military may use these to bring "carriers" to quarantined safe zones for research into a cure or vaccine. This is also the first time in the Left 4 Dead series where the Helicopter Pilot does not die or become infected after picking up the survivors. Also, if you look at the area of the helicopter the survivors are in, there's a wall blocking off any view of the pilot and preventing any direct contact with him. *During a Versus match the Charger can easily charge a survivor right off the bridge, killing them instantly. *This is the only finale to use the gauntlet format, rather than the Survivors simply waiting for their pick-up to arrive. *This level had two names before the final name: First it was "The Table Bridge" before simply being named "The Bridge". *Strangely, if you were to hit the tank with a melee weapon while on the bridge and win the finale and the bridge blows up, thus killing the tank, you will get the Tank Burger achievement. *When you are near the CEDA tents, the Tank music starts, and two tanks might spawn. This is probably because there is the set second Tank attack, but at the same time, the rescue vehicle has arrived, so the large horde and multiple Tanks will have spawned at around the same time and area. *If one were to continue past the point where the survivors turn off to reach the helicopter, a long line of buses is visible, hinting at the final fate of a majority of those who evacuated using the buses from the bus depot before the events of the game. *A strange glitch occurs if you throw a bile bomb or a pipe bomb off the bridge: the common infected will stand still and attack the air in front of them. They stop once the bile wears off or the pipe bomb explodes. This is probably due to the fact that the Director tells the infected to chase the bile bomb or pipe bomb, but it also tells them not to jump off the bridge. **Using this glitch, it is very easy to simply run past all of the infected if all four survivors throw bile bombs off of the bridge. They must throw them one at a time. The first survivor throws one off, and when that bile wears off, another survivor tosses a second bile bomb off. Continue this as many times as you can. **Although the Director tells the Infected not to jump off the bridge, sometimes if they climb over a tractor trailer or bus near the edge, they will accidentally jump off the bridge when trying to come down.*The buses seen on the Bridge as you are crossing are different from the ones seen when the bridge is bombed. The latter being modeled after the Left 4 Dead rendition of the Bus rather than the Left 4 Dead 2 rendition. *This is one of the finale that Tanks might spawn simultaneously, similar to the level The Plantation. *Oddly, there are no alarm cars out of all vehicles found in the area. *"Papa Gator" tells you that the helicopter is leaving in 10 minutes, but it will not leave until you are on board, whether you take longer than 10 minutes or less than. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left References Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2